Bumblebee
by Kivuli the Wolfox
Summary: I dont really Know what to say but its about Bumblebee when he was found and the years ahead please read
1. The start

The start

A small yellow and black youngling shook as the sound of gunfire and yells of soldiers reached him. He made his way over to his fallen mother and hid underneath her now lifeless body.

The footsteps of an approaching mech tore the youngling out of recharge. He peeked out to find a huge mech starring down at his one mother, shaking his head. "Poor femme. Come on Jazz lets find some survivors". The other nodded, named Jazz (he noted) shook his. The youngling made up his mind that it was now or never to be rescued and produced loud clicks getting the soldiers to notice him. As Jazz and the other mech turned round, the youngling came into view. "What..." "It's a youngling Jazz". The larger mech knelt down to face the now terrified youngling. "Whats your name, youngling" "Bumblebee sir" he whimpered as the mech layed his hand down to allow the youngling- now Bumblebee- to climb into his hand. Bumblebee shook as the the mech stood up and held him to his chest. "Bumblebee, my name's Optimus Prime and my second lieutenant Jazz. What happened here, Bumblebee?" Bumblee answered with a small terrified voice "Decepticons attacked sir, killing my mother" Bumblebee couldn't hold back the sobs and energon tears any longer and brokedown. "Shh now. It's okay. We're going to take you back to our base." Bumblebee glanced back at his mother at let out another sob. Noticing this, Optimus spoke" We cant do anything for her, I'm sorry little one" After that, Bumblebee buried his head in Optimus's chest and went into recharge.

Bumblebee woke up to find someone picking up some tools and turning to come towards him. Bumblebee let out a small yelp, making this strange mech stop and put is tools down. "Hello Bumblebee, it's okay. I am Ratchet, a medic." Bumblebee whimpered as reality hit him again. "Hey now, shhh your 'll take care of you." Ratchet cooed. Bumblebee yawned getting a chuckle of response from Ratchet. "Recharge, little one, nothings going to harm you." Bumblebee fell into recharge once more.

* * *

Okay I hope its not too short

the next chapter will be out soon

bye bye x

Please R+R :)

(I hope the characters werent to out of character. They dont beong to me sadly :( Oh well:) )


	2. Nightmare

Nightmare

By the way Bumblebee is now 13 to 15 in this chapter.

* * *

_Darkness. Shouts, screams of utter agony. Running. "Please please" _

"NOOOOOOOO!!"

A scream echoed down the hallways of the Autobot's base. Ratchet and Optimus sat bolt straight up in their own recharge chambers. Ratchet and Optimus looked at each other as they saw each other in the hall. "Bumblebee" they said unison as the ran down the corridor to Bumblebee's recharge chamber.

Optimus opened Bumblebee's door and immediately set his optics on Bumblebee, who was sobbing and staring at the wall in front of him. Optimus knelt down at the side of the berth Bumblebee was sat on. "Bumblebee...Bee it's okay now." "O...Optimus" Bumblebee whimpered before throwing himself into Optimus' lap. "Shh, Your safe. It's okay" Optimus cooed as he stood up and turned to face Ratchet, with Bumblebee cradled in his arms.

Optimus lay Bumblebee down onto one of the berths in the Med-Bay as he continued to try and calm the frightened Bee down. "Calm yourself, Bee." Ratchet who came back through the door to the Med-Bay carrying a cube of energon. "Here Bee, take this."

Once Bumblebee had calmed down a bit, Optimus asked "Bee, tell me please, whats wrong?" "Just a memory, thats all." "Must have been one terrifying memory if it got you to scream like that...hmm?" asked Ratchet. Bumblebee continued to look at the ground and whispered. "Bee speak up please" said Optimus, who had now lifted Bee's face up to look at him. "The decepticon attack. My mother" "Bee, is that still bothering you"asked Ratchet which earned him a look from Optimus. "Bumblebee, listen to me now. It's over now and your safe and I'm sure your mother is looking down at you from the Well of Allsparks and I bet she is glad that your safe. Okay?" "Okay" Bee whispered "Thataboy" Ratchet said as Optimus stood up and took Bee into his arms.

Bumblebee fell back into recharge as Optimus carried him back to his room (Bumblebee's btw). Optimus smiled a sad smile as Bee let out another small whimper and tried to curl up in Optimus' arms. As Optimus layed him down "Good boy Bee." as he grabbed a chair and sat down at the side of the berth. Optimus lay his servo on Bumblebee's helm and cooed as Bee let out another whimper. Optimus stayed by Bumblebee the whole night.

* * *

I see Bee and Optimus as kind of father and son before someone thinks its something else (which I have no exception t0) Just saying

Still the characters dont belong to me (never will)


End file.
